A Summer Romance
by isabella-silver
Summary: To Mr. Li, My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, and I am writing to you in regards, about my cousin Sakura Kinomoto. It is to my knowledge that you to met at a beach resort in Japan, also I have been told that you two began a brief romance..." SxS R&R complete
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyy… It's my first fan fic on CSS so please be nice. I'm not very good at this**_

_**But I got this awesome idea**_

_**R&R**_

_**xoxo **_

_**Isabelle Silver**_

---------------x---------------

_To Mr. Li,_

_My name is __Tomoyo Daidouji, and I am writing to you in regards, about my cousin Sakura Kinomoto. It is to my knowledge that you to met at a beach resort in Japan, also I have been told that you two began a brief romance. Unfortunately, I have to deliver the news via letter and not in person. My cousin is pregnant with your child._

_Please contact me_

_Yours Tomoyo Daidouji_

---------------x---------------

Syaoran's POV

'Sakura…'

It's been almost half a year since we met. That one month we shared was the best month of my life. Oh how I miss her.

'Um… Mr. Li' it's my secretary Mei-Lin. 'your mail has arrived'

'Aah, Mei Lin, thank you'

'Bills, Bills, bills… That's a Japanese stamp, what a pretty Sakura,' I say as I sought through the letters. Sakura… how I miss her

'To Mr. Li…' My eyes widen in shock as I read the letter's content.

'MEI LIN!!!' I shout through the door.

'Yes, Mr Li?'

'Cancel all my appointments, I'm going to Japan," I say as I storm out of the room.

---------------x---------------

Sakura's POV-Doctor's Surgery (Sakura && Tomoyo)

'Ms. Kinomoto?' said the doctor.

'Hai!' I say cheerfully

'Well Kinomoto-san, it'll just be some routine checks. May I ask who the father is?'

'The father isn't here at the moment, he has business to do in Hong Kong" Tomoyo says quickly. I sigh in relief I'm so glad she came with me.

It's been 6 months since me and Syaoran first met. We had been madly in love. I will never forget the night we expressed our love to each other. Of course breaking the news to otou-san and onii-chan had been hard. They took it well…

_Flashback_

'_You're WHAT!!!' Touya shouted_

'_I'm pregnant…' I said meekly_

'_Now, now Touya… Sakura is 23 years old. She's not a child anymore' otou-san said. _

'_The kaiju is still a KAIJU!!! Now the kaiju is having a child…!!!!' he shouted_

Of course Tomoyo had been with me all the way. I didn't need Syaoran or anyone. I and Tomoyo had decided to raise the child together, with otou-san and onii-chan's help of course.

But sometimes…

I wish my child would have a father…

Not 'a father'…

HIS father

Syaoran Li

_**Author's Note**_

_**So… How'd it go???**_

_**It's probably gonna have 7 or 8 chapters**_

_**I'll try my best**_

_**&& any ideas and hints would be appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm really excited about this chapter**_

_**Syaoran returns to Japan =D**_

---------------x---------------

Tomoyo's POV

I feel so dumb, holding this sign…

Waiting for him

'Flight 186 from Hong Kong has now arrived at terminal 6'

That's his flight,

Sakura's mystery man.

Syaoran Li.

I found him by looking through her diary.

Yes… It's immoral

But the poor girl was crying her heart out

She knew his details but, Sakura being Sakura refused to contact him.  
She didn't want to be a burden.

'Miss Daidouji?'

---------------x---------------

Syaoran POV

'Hai, you must be Li-san' she says cheerfully

She looks a lot like that woman, that Sakura had a picture of.

_Flashback_

'_Who's this Sakura…?' I ask as I was looking through her wallet._

'_My mother. I have a cousin which looks exactly like her'_

'Please call me Syaoran'

'I feel I must ask… But you are the same Syaoran Li of Li Co.?'

'Haha… you are a fast girl.'

She blushed slightly from the compliment.

'Now, Sakura doesn't know of your arrival. So you will be residing at my house.'

'Sure'

'This way Syaoran san.'

---------------x---------------

Tomoyo POV

The drive home was interesting…

Syaoran he's different to all the other boys which like Sakura

The way he speaks of Sakura is so highly

He loves her

And I know she loves him, the way her eyes sparkle when she talks about him

They truly are the perfect couple

I must get them together

---------------x---------------

Syaoran POV

What's with that look in her eyes?

It looks like she's scheming something

That Daidouji san should be watched

She's different to Sakura.

Sakura…

Don't worry Sakura I'm coming…

---------------x---------------

_**YAY one more chapter donee**_

_**How is it???**_

_**R&R please**_

_**Yes no sakura yet…**_

_**But soon**_

_**soonn**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**After much thought… I've decided how to reunite Sakura && Syaoran**_

---------------x---------------

Syaoran POV

Tomoyo walked into the room holding a dry cleaning bag.

I had just unpacked and was waiting for her because she had 'big news'

"Well Syaoran kun, I've decided to hold a ball…"

I simple nod, not understanding what this has to do with me

"You will be attending and so will Sakura chan" she unzips the bag and announces "this is what you will be wearing"

I am gobsmacked… The bag reveals a smart black suit with a light pink tie, with fine embroidery which I realise are Sakuras…

"My design of course…" she says, "You like it?"

Before waiting for my answer she simply says "I'm going out… to Sakura's… to tell her about the ball… and get measurements for her dress"

She simply walks out the door not waiting for a reply.

"okay."

---------------x---------------

Sakura POV

I'm sitting in my apartment. The baby's cot just arrived. I know it's a bit early.

I look down at my protruding stomach, the baby…

My baby…

His baby…

Our baby…

"Where are you?" I whisper, my eyes become teary.

I hear knocking on the door…

I just in surprise

It's Tomoyo

---------------x---------------

"Sakura-chan" She shouts in delight and gives me a big bear hug

"The one and only" I say "Come on in!"

She sits down and pulls out a tape measure out of her purse.

"Another dress? What's the point, it'll be too small soon enough"

"I'm having a ball and you need a new dress. So here I am!" she says. I laugh at this comment, its typical Tomoyo chan.

---------------x---------------

Tomoyo POV

From the moment I walked in I saw the tears in her eyes. She must be thinking about Syaoran. But she'll see him… Soon enough.

I don't mention the tears; I know how much pain she's in.

"By the way Sakura chan, Eriol is coming back in time for the ball!" _**(AN just had to put him in there)**_

"Do you reckon he's gonna propose this time…?" She asks mischievously, "How romantic would that be…"

No Sakura, he won't. This ball is for you and Syaoran…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well Syaoran && Sakura….**_

_**This shall be the chapter**_

_**Where they meet…**_

_**=D**_

---------------x---------------

"Tomoyo… I'm bored!" Syaoran said.

"Yes… I suppose you would be. Why don't you go out and explore the town. Just try not to bump into Sakura" She replied, her purple eyes full of concern.

'Wait… I have an interesting idea' she thought, with a cunning smile she said

"There's a really good café called Nadeshiko, you should check it out," and with that she scribbled down some directions.

"Thanks Tomoyo, I do feel like a good latte" he replied

---------------x---------------

Syaoran POV

"Damn it! Why is this town so big."

Finally… The café. It was small and quite classy.

"Sakura would like this"

As I entered a small bell chimed.

I sat down at a small brown table near the door. The café had a beautiful colour scheme purple, white and brown.

"Konnichiwa and welcome to Nadeshiko. How may I help you?"

This voice… I've heard it before

I turn around to see…

Damn Tomoyo…

---------------x---------------

Sakura POV

"Syaoran kun…"

Oh no, no, no, no!

What's he doing here… At my café?

I put a hand protectively on my stomach

"Konnichiwa Sakura" he said politely, his brown eyes smothering with anger.

I put on my trademark smile and say "so what is your order?"

Keep it professional Sakura, I say to myself. He's at your café.

But not as your child's father, but as a customer…

"Oh a latte, no sugar. Thanks"

I write this down, smile and walk away.

I reach the counter and enter into the kitchen.

"Naomi!" I shout.

"Hai!"

Naomi, she's 16 and one of my employees…

"See that man over there…"

"Oh yeah… He's hot!!" Teenagers… eh?

I roll my eyes, "Well he's your customer! Enjoy!"

I quickly make a latte and give it to her…

"Go…! That's his order…"

Poor girl… She's falling into the same trap I did…

The trap of a handsome stranger with the most beautiful eyes (A/N Sakura has prettier ones)

---------------x---------------

Syaoran POV 

A teenager walks up to me, with what seems to be my latte.

She has blonde hair and blue eyes…

She smiles nervously and hands me my latte.

"Your order sir, one latte"

"If you don't mind me asking…" I say, "Who was that girl I had before?"

"Oh that's the owner of this café and my boss. Sakura." She says smiling sweetly.

She's trying to flirt with me…

I sigh, she's way too young

And I like girls with green eyes and auburn hair

Like Sakura…

She walks away, smiling…

Obviously she can't wait to tell Sakura this information.

I smile and drink my latte, watching Sakura every move…

I must thank Tomoyo…  
I like this café very much.

---------------x---------------

Tomoyo's POV

"TOMOYO!!!" Oh no…

She's here

"Aah Sakura… What can I do for you?"

"He's here…. He's here!" she says, "What should I do?"

"Don't get so stressed!!! It's bad for the baby. Slow down and tell me who's here!" I say all to knowingly.

"Syaoran Li…" she says, "My baby's father!"

I pretend to be shocked…

Her hair shoulder length auburn hair is messy and coming out of her pony tail and he emerald eyes filled with shock and concern.

Obviously, she ran here…

"Is that so… I must meet this Li." I mutter, "Go back to the café, Back to work. How will Naomi handle the café by herself?"

"OH NO!!! I forgot.. I came without thinking it through. Yes Tomoyo you're right." Good, I knocked some sense into her.

"I'll come by around 6! I got your dress done!" I shout as she walks out the door.

I chuckle.

"I see you've been busy again. Eh? Tomoyo?" Eriol… My boyfriend… He arrived this morning.

"So you heard?"

"Haha how could I not?" He says as he leaned into a kiss…

I deepened it without thought and pulled him onto the couch…

(A/N: The rest will be left to your imagination… hehe ^^)

---------------x---------------

Sakura's POV- her apartment

Tomoyo arrived…. With my dress

I had to admit, I loved it..

To my surprise

It was pink satin, strapless and just touched my knees. It had pink ribbon, highlighting my breasts and fell nicely on my stomach. The ribbon was embroidered with sakuras and there was sakuras on the border too.

"I love it…"

"Really???"

"Yes.. but please tell me I won't have to wear heels…"

"No Sakura, your pregnant. I don't trust you with heels" and with that she pulled out pink ballet flats.

"Their gorgeous…"

"Their yours! Gucci too…" she said smugly, "I got them imported from Paris"

I was gobsmacked… I just broke down

"You're too good for me Tomoyo. The best friend ever… I'm a slut… I don't deserve such friends" I sobbed

"No Sakura, you're not! You were in love…"

"I don't understand, why him!" I said sobbing into her shoulder, "Why not Yuki! He's asked me out a gazillion times…! He was a stranger! A summer romance… Yet I STILL think about him! After the romance… After summer ended. And to make it worse, I'm pregnant with HIS child! He phoned and phoned and phoned… But I never picked up once I found out! I couldn't, because I couldn't be a burden… He was the son of a large company. Think about the scandal it would've caused… He got a random girl knocked up! Not one he was married too.. I didn't want to be a burden Tomoyo… I must be a horrible person! I've lied to the person I love…"

"No, you're not a slut… You're not a burden. You are Sakura chan and I love you, so does your dad and Touya. I'm sure he does too… Sakura chan who is kind and thinks only of others!"

"No, that's you Tomoyo… Always thinking of me. I'm sure Eriol would've proposed if I didn't get pregnant!" I'm horrible… horrible… horrible…

(A/N: I feel so bad typing this, I just wanna cry!)

"Don't blame yourself. Eriol and I aren't ready for marriage. You're more important to me, more than Eriol any day!"

I looked into her beautiful eyes, and I just cried.

She took me into her eyes and cradled me like a baby.

"Hush… hush… just cry it all out, It will be okay" she whispered.

---------------x---------------

Tomoyo POV

Poor Sakura, she's tired.

At least she got her feelings out there…

I slowly rested her head on the couch. Got up and rearranged her in a comfortable way. I went into her room and placed the blanket over her small body…

The mother-to-be looks like a peaceful child…

I walked out the door, shut it quietly and locked it with my spare key and went to meet with Eriol.

_**So… What do you guys think???**_

_**I felt like putting a dramatic scene in there**_

_**A lot happened this chapter eh?**_

_**WOW…**_

_**Next chapter…**_

_**Will be the ball..**_

_**I think**_

_**=P**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry it's been a such a long time since I updated...**_

_**It's just I had so much work to do.**_

_**I'll try finish it, because I have holidays now**_

_**Sorry guys!!!**_

---------------x---------------

Sakura POV

It's almost time for me to meet Tomoyo and I have just finished closing the cafe.

Outside, Tomoyo's car is waiting. I get in.

15 minutes later

We're here and Eriol opens the door.

"Eriol!" I say and pull him into a hug

"Be careful, you'll knock me over with that stomach of yours."

I laugh, he's so funny.

"Come in, come in" and he ushers me in.

"Sakura-chan!" It's Tomoyo.

"Come, into my room. We'll get you ready!" she says, she shouts to Eriol over her shoulder, "Eriol! Take you and your guest back to your hotel room to get ready!"

"Tomoyo-chan, Eriol has a guest?" How come I wasn't told of this?

"Oh, yes. Just a business friend. Come let's do your hair"

She curled my hair, did my make up and then we put my dress on.

I then helped Tomoyo with her dress, a full length violet gown.

"You look beautiful, Eriol will be amazed"

She just laughed, and I instantly saw my mother in her.

"Let's go Sakura, the car is waiting outside!"

---------------x---------------

We got to the hall, early. Since Tomoyo was the host, I suppose we had to.

We met with Eriol who was waiting there, looking ever the gentlemen.

"Sakura, I need to talk with Eriol for a bit. Why don't you go outside, into the garden. You'll love it out there."

"Sure."

I walk outside slowly, making sure not to trip over.

Oh, someone's already out there. A man, with messy chestnut hair.

It reminds me of...

"Hello Sakura," Syaoran.

"Syaoran kun." It really is him.

"What are you doing here?"

Syaoran POV

She looks beautiful, so beautiful...

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

I should tell her the truth, "I got a letter a while ago. From Tomoyo, she told me what happened."

Her lips formed a silent 'O,' it just makes me want to kiss her.

"Why didn't you tell me Sakura? Is this why you didn't answer my calls? Did you think I was going to look after the baby by yourself? That I was going to regret you?" I was getting angry now.

"I'm sorry; I just didn't want to be a burden." Typical Sakura, always thinking of others.

"Sakura Kinomoto. You will never ever be a burden. I love you, I have since I first saw you! We can figure it all out, we'll get married. We can live here . We can do this."

"What about your business? It's all in Hong Kong. I can't let you give it all up for me."

"I won't, I've setting up an office here. You can keep your cafe. I've actually already talked to your dad about it. What do you say? Marry me Sakura."

"You've got it all planned out. What can I say but yes?" and she smiled that beautiful smile I love and I lean in and give her a tender kiss.

Tomoyo steps out of the shadows with a video camera.

"Sorry to interrupt this tender moment, but can we start the wedding?"

"Hoe!!! Wedding...?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura POV

Tomoyo... was being Tomoyo!

They schemed a WEDDING behind my back?

So here I am in the dressing room and Tomoyo is putting a wedding dress on me.

"How did you make a wedding dress in time?" I ask curiously.

"I used the measurements I got from your dress," how can she say it like it's the easiest thing in the world?!

"And we're done..." She's done pinning the dress. Finally

I look in the mirror, and it was a beautiful cream dress floor length, with two thick straps and it framed my pregnant belly. My hair was curled and pulled into a bun with loose curls hanging out.

"Wow..."

"Knock. Knock" and someone opens the door.

"Hello, I am Mei-Lin. Syaoran's assistant. You called me here?"

I noticed she was wearing the exact same dress as Tomoyo.

"Let me guess, my bridesmaids?"

Tomoyo nods meekly. What can I do but smile?

"So who are the groomsmen?"

"Eriol and Touya" she says.

"This is perfect."

"Sakura, it's time." It was otou-san.

I smile and grab his arm.

I'm getting married.

Syaoran POV- earlier

Tomoyo just left earlier, gave me a new tie and introduced me to my groomsmen; Sakura's brother, who just gave me evils the whole time and Eriol, who seems to be a gentlemen.

"It's time." It was Eriol, who just glanced at his watch and walked outside.

"You know brat, I don't like what you did to the kaiju. But, you seem alright." I suppose this is Touya's way of saying he approves of me and Sakura?

"Thanks come let's go."

So with that, we walked up the aisle.

Normal POV

Sakura walked up the aisle, where Syaoran was waiting. The bridesmaids joined their respective groomsmen and the wedding was beautiful and went off without a hitch.

The couple honeymooned in Hong Kong, where they met Syaoran's family, who immediately loved Sakura.

They had a beautiful baby boy, who they named Ren.

And they lived happily ever after.

---------------x---------------

_**Very cheesy...**_

_**And shorter than I first expected.**_

_**Sorry about the wait guys**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**Isabelle**_


End file.
